It's always Stiles Stilinski
by ThisIsTorture
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped by the alpha pack, too get back at Derek bloody Hale. Great. Warning: Sterek involved. torture/violence.
1. Out with the old, and in with the new

Stiles wondered threw the corridors of Beacon Hills High School.  
He shot glances of people from the corner of his eye.  
People happy. People together.  
Was he not good enough?

**-Flashback-**  
_"Stiles this can't happen again."_  
_Stiles looked at him dumbfound._  
_"Wh-what?! Why not!"_  
_"Because, this was just a fling. You mean nothing too me." Derek said with a stirn face._  
_"You really expect me too believe that?! After what we did. You said you loved me! Why would you lead me on?"_  
_"Because I needed a distraction."_  
_Stiles wanted too cry. You' hear that? Yeah that was Stiles' Stilinksi's heart breaking in tiny pieces._  
_"Derek, you seriously don't mean that!" Stiles reached over too touch Dereks arm. But he flinched and stepped back._  
_"Goodbye Stiles." _  
_Derek jumped out of the window, and jogged into the distance._  
_Tears spilling down his cheeks. Stiles slowly sunk too the floor and silently weeped._  
**-End of Flashback**-

Stiles wondered too Classroom 7b and walked in.  
Stiles ignored the looks his classmates gave him and sat himself down at the back.  
Scott McCall, turned round and his eyes widened.  
"Dude, you don't look so good, What happened?" He said looking Stiles over.  
"Nothing, just haven't got much sleep these past few days. Just tired."  
Stiles could tell Scott didn't believe him, but he ignored it anyway.  
Scott nodded and turned back to listen too the class.  
Stiles mind drifted over too Derek and their first date.

**-Flashback-**  
_"Derek, we're are we going!"_  
_"It's a surprise." Derek grinned._  
_"You'know I hate surprises." Stiles said grumpily._  
_"I know." Derek chuckled._  
_They drove for a further 10 minutes of Stiles asking if their, there yet. _  
_"Are we there yet?" Stiles questioned._  
_"Yes Stiles, we're finally here." Derek mumbled words under his breath. And Stiles leaned over and kissed his cheek._  
_They arrived at a local forest/park called Beacon Reserve._  
_Derek grinned and got out of the car, and went round too open Stiles door._  
_"Why am I the woman in this date situation!" Stiles said sternly._  
_"Because i'm muscly and handsome, and you're.." Derek looked Stiles up and down._  
_"Derek, you better not finish that sentence, for you're sake." Derek grinned._  
_They walked beside each other while walking down the path. When they were near the heart of the forest, Derek stopped in front of Stiles._  
_"Shut you're eyes." He said._  
_"Ugh, Okay?" Stiles closed his eyes. _  
_Derek took hold of his hand and started to walk further into the forest._  
_They stopped._  
_"You can open them now."_  
_Stiles slowly opened his eyes, looked around and gasped._  
_Around him was a picnic basket outlined with candles. It had wine and various fruits._  
_"Derek, it's awesome!"_  
_Derek chuckled and led Stiles onto the picnic._  
_They talked for hours about themselves and what kind of supernatural episode is there favourite, *Stiles was obviously the french mistake, duh.*_  
_When it was the end of the night, Derek drove him home in his black camaro, and walked him too his door._  
_They stood looking at each other for several minutes. _  
_Before, Stiles grabbed Derek's face and kissed him._  
_The kiss was sweet and slow. The perfect way too end a date._  
_Stiles pulled back and smiled._  
_"I had a good time, see you around Derek." He walked into his house and closed the door.._  
_Stiles stood there for several minutes then slid down the door and beamed like the sun_  
**-End of flashback-**

Stiles didn't know he zoned out until the school bell rung. He got up packed up his stuff and walked into the cafeteria.  
He got his usual, Burger and chips with Pepsi coke and took his usual seat.  
"Hey dude whats up with you really?" Scott sat down next too him.  
"Nothing dude, just not really feeling fresh." He lied.  
The usual people sat down at there table. Isaac, followed by Erica and Boyd, Allison and Matt, then Jackson and Lydia.  
He completely blanked them out and ate his food quietly.  
"Stiles why are you so quiet? You're like never quiet." Lydia said.  
"Just not feeling well, i think i'm going to go to the toilets." He got up and walked down the corridor.  
He sat down at the bottom of his locker and starred at his feet.  
He felt someone sit beside him, and just thought it was Scott.  
"Scott I said i'm fi-" He looked up and saw Jack, the new student.  
"Hi Stiles, ugh you' don't look okay. So I thought you needed someone too talk to?" He said sweetly.  
"Sorry Jack, I'm honestly fine, i'm just really tired." He lied.  
"Somehow I don't believe that." He said looking Stiles in the eye.  
"Tell you what why don't we go out tonight, and you can tell me?" He said with a smile.  
"What like a date?" He said. A bit of joy sprung him. I mean Jack's bloody sexy.  
"Yeah, like a date." He said.  
"Ok-okay, sure." Stiles smiled, the first smile in a couple a days.  
Jack offered his hand too Stiles and helped him up.  
"Well, sure i'll text you?" He said.  
"Sure." He grinned.  
"Great see you later, Stiles." He winked.  
He walked down the corridor, and Stiles stared dumbfound after him.  
"OMG! You just got asked out by JACK BLOODY ANDREWS!" Said a load Lydia running to Stiles.  
"Did,that just happen?" He said.  
"I'm pretty sure it did! I though he was straight but, apparently not! Omg, this will be so fun, Me and Allison will come round too you're house and pick out you're clothes  
cause you'd probably wear them disgusting denim jeans and that washed out red hoodie." she said horrified.  
"Hey! Whats wrong with my hoodie!" He said hurt.  
"Whats right about it. We'll come round at 5, and get you ready. EEK! This is so exciting I got too go tell Allison." She got out her phone and walked down the corridor.  
She turned around, "Hey, get too class." she winked.  
Stiles still store down the hall, in which Jack was. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED. He shouted in his head.  
Stiles thought about this for a moment, and smiled.  
Hopefully he'll get over Derek.

**_Hopefully._**


	2. You can do it Stilinski

"Okay Stiles you can do this, you're a Stilinski!" Stiles said over and over to himself.  
**_Ding Dong._**  
There were several `Eeks` and `ohmygods` in the room.  
"Ladies" Stiles said with a grin as he headed for the door.. But that didn't happen, sense Lydia had too do "Some checks"  
"Right, Breath?" She smelled his breath.  
"Good, Hair." She felt his hair.  
"Right now clothes." He span around and she smiled.  
"You're all set!" She said happily.  
"Go get em'Stiles." Allison said from behind.  
Stiles took in a deep breath and went too the door.  
He hesitated for a phew seconds then opened.  
"Hey Jac- Derek?!" He said dumbfound.  
At the door was none other than Derek bloody Hale. Fuck.  
"Hey, we need too talk." He said.  
"Not now Derek, i'm a bit busy." He gritted threw his teeth.  
"Really doing what?" He said curious.  
"None of you're concern anymore." He said furiously.  
"Okay. Well when you're home tex-" He didn't get too finish his sentence when a teen came out of the forest  
Stiles looked between Derek and Jack and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"Hey Stiles!" Jack said as walked up too him.  
"Hey Jack, erm Derek I think you should leave." He said.  
"Yeah, erm sure." He whispered, and walked away.  
"Who was that?" Jack said curiously.  
"No-one, just a friend."  
"Right well shall we go?" He stuck out his arm.  
"We shall." Stiles smiled and lopped his arm around Jacks.  
They walked up the road for a phew miles then stopped at a 50's diner bar/restaurant.  
"Hi, welcome to Karaoke Okay. Do you need a seat?" A woman said at the door with a big smile on her face.  
"For two please." Jack said.  
"Excellent, this way."  
She led them into a corner with a tiny table with two seats beside each other.  
"Here we are, I'll go get you're menu."  
They sat at the table and started too talk.  
"So, Stiles. Tell me about yourself?" He said smiling.  
"Well, My name is Stiles.  
I'm 18 and I'm a sarcastic back'o'bones and i love curly fries.  
My favourite Avenger is Iron'man. I like too listen too Blink 182 and Green day.  
and I like too talk, like alot. Like i can't stop talking most of the time because I get really nervous and start too over talk and I get rea-"  
"Stiles slow down, the waitress is back." Jack said.  
Stiles looked around and the waitress just came out of the door.  
"How'd you know she was coming?" He stared dumbfound.  
"Just a guess." He said norm.  
"Okay."  
"Right, here is you're menu's and would you's like a strawberry, blueberry, chocolate vanilla or cherry milkshake?" She said sweetly.  
"Stiles?" Jack questioned.  
Stiles was lost in though when Jack called him.  
"Stiles?" Jack shakens him.  
"Em, yeah sorry I'll have a chocolate one thanks.."  
She smiled then walked away.  
He started too sneak glances at Jack.  
"Have I got something on my face, or what?"  
"Nope, just nope." He said.  
Jack chuckled.  
"Well, tell me about yourself Jack." He said curiously.  
"Well, I'm 19 and I love chips.  
My favourite avenger is Thor. I like too listen too My Chemical Romance and Panic at the disco.  
and I like too listen too you talk, alot." He smiled.  
Ugh, why is he so perfect? Stiles got distracted by looking out the window, and looking straight at Derek Hale.  
"Erm.. I need to.. use.. the bathroom, yeah the bathroom." He smiled.  
"Okay, What you want too order if the waitress comes?" He said.  
"Just a double cheese woper bbq steak, and curly fries." He rushed into the bathroom, and went straight outside.  
"Derek I swear too god get here now." He said furiously.  
Derek Hale stepped out of the shadows in phew with furious Stiles.  
**"WHY HAVE YOU THE RIGHT TOO SPY ON MY DATE!**" He screamed  
**"I mean you broke up with me! SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"**  
Derek stared at him, then spoke furiously.  
**"I'm trying too keep you safe Stiles, because the Alpha pack is somewhere in this town and we don't know where! So excuse me for looking out for you!"** He shouted.  
Stiles looked at Derek for a phew seconds and then walked back inside.  
**"Stiles!"** Derek shouted.

But Stiles ignored him.

"Hey you're back." Jack said happily.  
"Yeah, i'm back." He tried to sound happy, and Jack took it.

They talked for an hour and decided to call it a night.  
They we're out walking back too Stiles house.  
"So what was wrong with you today?" He asked Stiles.  
Stiles sighed. "Well you know that man that was at my house when you arrived?" Stiles asked. Jack nodded.  
"Well, that was Derek Hale, My ex-boyfriend who decided to break up with me randomly." He sighed.  
Jack eyes widened and didn't speak. He stopped walking and stared at Stiles.  
Stiles noticed and looked at Jack.  
"Whats wrong?" He said.  
"Em, nothing. Just nothing." He tried too shake it of with a smile. Which Stiles took.  
They finally reached Stiles house and they went too the door.  
"Well, i'll see you tomorrow at school?" Jack said.  
Stiles smiled and kissed him.  
"I had a great time Jack, see ya." He smiled and walked into the house.  
He stopped and store at the door for a phew minutes and slid down the door.  
Talk about De ja vu.

_Somewhere in the distance.._  
"Yeah, he told me."  
"You're sure?"  
"I'm sure. He's his mate. You can smell him on him"  
"Well, know we have information too deliver too Mal."  
"What will we too do him."  
"Nothing for know, just get too know him more and figure out more about Derek Hale. He'll think again the next time he crosses us."  
"Yeah Father."  
"Good know, go tell the others."  
"Yes father." He ran off.

_**"Soon, i'll avenge my mate. And kill you'rs."**_

**Well guys, there you go. I have alot of ideas for this fiction. And can't really find the words too put on the page.**

**But i'm going to try. Sorry if this wasn't as good as the first one. I'm going too do the next one with lots of drama. **

**So yeah, Thanks for reading.**

**Jessie.**


	3. Bloody werewolves

Tuesday_14th_10:41

Stiles sighed as he done his homework. 3squared x (9*2.3)=... = ...  
"ugh why can't I think!"He threw his book at the ground.  
**Ping**.  
Stiles looked up and wondered over too his computer.  
1 new email from Unknown.  
"What the.." Stiles scrolled threw the message and spotted a video. He clicked.  
"Stiles Alec Stilinski, I'm Gabriel Andrews. I've sent you this video too tell you that you need too follow everything we tell you, or it will lead too serious consequences.."  
The camera shifted too Jack on a chair struggling against his restraints.  
_What the- Why do they have Jack?!_  
"Know, if you want too see you're friend here again, meet us at Beacon hills reserve at 11:00 on Tuesday. And make sure you're not followed.  
Oh, and don't worry. I wont hurt him. Maybe i'll just bite him. Better hurry." The man in the video shifted into a werewolf and the video ended.

Stiles wondered around his room, his hands on his head. Walking in circles, repeating the same thing in his head.  
_Why does it always have too be werewolves. Jack, what have they done too him. Should I get help? No Stilinski you'll get Jack killed!_  
He stopped too think about his dad. He looked over at the clock. 10:45.. Just enough time.  
He grabbed the mountain ash from under his bag and rushed down the stairs and out the door.  
He held the mountain ash in his hand. Right Stilinski believe. This is for you're pops!  
He started too move around the house. Eyes closed and mouth shut. Believe Stiles believe, he repeated.  
He opened his eyes and in front of him was a mountain ash circle around his house.  
He took no hesitation went upstairs and packed a bag. He wrote a note too his dad, that he'd be at Scott's for the night and he'll be home tomorrow.  
He looked over too his picture of his mum on the desk. He went over and kissed it.  
"Look after him mum." He murmured, he took a knife from under his pillow, put it in his back pocket and left for the reserve.

**_"You're sure he's going to come?" spoke a voice._**  
**_"I'm sure of it, he wouldn't just leave him too die, i'm sure the boy has some pride." _**  
**_"Right we-" The man sniffed the air._**  
**_"He's here. I can smell him." _**  
**_"Well then, lets make him at home." The man smiled wickedly._**

Stiles wondered down the path, wondering where the werewolves were.  
_Crack._  
Stiles whipped round too see 4 guys and werewolves.  
"A Mr. Stilinski, you're here." Said the man stepping forward. Gabriel..  
"Yes, know let Jack go, he's got nothing too do with this!" He raised his voice.  
"Ah, but he does.. More than you know." He said and turned around. "Son, come forward."  
Son?... Andrews.. DAMN IT!  
Jack stepped out behind his father and stood looking at the ground.  
"What do you want with me?" Stiles said directed at Gabriel.  
"Oh`Stiles. The week human. Only good for research and the Alphas fuck toy." He said.  
Stiles eyes widened."How.. how- do?"He stuttered.  
"Oh we've been watching you Stiles, we know." He smiled.  
"What we want with you is information."  
"You know i'll never give it too you." Stiles spat.  
Gabriel sighed. "Fine then, Boys."  
Two men came from behind Stiles and grabbed his arms.  
"If you wont give me the information the easy way, we'll just have too get it the hard way."

**That was the last thing that Stiles heard before everything went black.**

_Ring Ring._  
Scott McCall looked up from his homework and answered his phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Scott, I was just wondering if Stiles got too you're house alright?"  
Scott eyes widened, he got up and started to get dressed.  
"Ugh..yeah he's here alright. Fell asleep on me so he did." He nervously laughed, while trying to get his shoes on.  
"Okay? Well just tell him i'll see him tomorrow."  
"Will do ." He hung up.  
He scrolled threw his phone and clicked the number.  
beep beep. beep beep. beep beep. beep. "Hello?"  
"Derek, we have a problem."

**Right well.. yeah apparently, I did that.**  
**Tell me what you think.**  
**Note: There will be torture in the next chapter. Like alot. (I'm sorry Stile lovers!)**  
**Next chapter will be up on Sunday,(Hopefully)**  
**Thanks for reading.**  
**Jessie.**


	4. A Stilinski never tells

"Ugh" Stiles said as he woke up.  
He blinked a couple of times and remembered.  
He shot up and felt something hold him down. He looked down at his hands and feet. He was tied too a chair.  
He looked around and realized he was in a big abandoned warehouse. Nothing there but empty boxes and him.  
"Ah you're awake I see." A voice said from behind him.  
He tried to stretch his head too see, but couldn't. He felt dizzy and tired. What did they give him?  
"I wouldn't strain yourself." The man stepped into view with a big grin on his face, Why does he sound so familiar..  
"Wh- Who a-re you?" He whispered. The blurred figure stepped closer too Stiles.  
"Don't you recognize me Stiles, I'm hurt." He mocked gasped.  
Stiles blinked a couple of times. Oh my god..  
"M-matt?" He whispered.  
"And Stiles-was-his-name"oh." He grinned.  
"Wh-what do y-ou w-ant?" He breathed heavily.  
"Well, I would like too live in the Caribbean with lots of girls, pandas, and some eskimos?" He smiled.  
Matt eyed him up and down, and sighed.  
"Damn Stiles, you've lost you're funny side. Why so sad?" He mocked.  
"Ans...answe.r my.. .que.. ..on" He mumbled.  
"Well, since you asked so nicely, We have injected you with a type of Wolfsbane you'know too make it more fun.  
You are going to answer some questions for me, and if you don't..well, my boss won't be happy. And It won't be pretty for you." He grinned.  
Stiles looked up at him. "I'll never tell you any..thing." He spat.  
Matt looked away disgusted, and wiped the spit of his face.  
"Stiles, stiles stiles. You're making this harder for yourself. Just tell me what I want, and you'll walk out of here with minor injuries." He said.  
"I'll never tell you anything." He started too laugh.  
"Have i missed the punchline? Last time I checked you're tied too a chair." He drew back his arm, and punched Stiles in the face.  
Stiles moaned, and spat out the blood on the floor. He looked up too Matt and grinned. "Try.. me. I'll never tell you anything."  
Matt smiled and walked behind Stiles. Stiles tried too look round, but got hit with a blunt object, and it faded to **black.**

_"Derek, what do we do! We cannot let them hurt Stiles!_" Scott shouted.  
_"Don't you think I know that!_" Derek paced down his hall, hands on his head.  
"Derek, what if he's been hurt. We need too find him!" Scott said, tears poring from his eyes.  
_"Scott, It's merely impossible! They've covered his scent, and I can't go into his house because he's surrounded it with mountain ash!"_ Derek sat down on the chair, his elbows on his knees and his hands on his head.  
Derek stopped moving and looked up at Scott.  
"What about that guy he was with the other day, he didn't smell right too me." Derek said.  
"What, Jack? He's the new guy he only moved here from New York.." Scott looked at Derek eyes widened. "Shit." he swore.  
"How much do you know about him? Like full name, address. Anything?!" Derek got up and faced Scott.  
Scott stepped back. "Seriously dude, use a breathe mint. And All I know is his name is Jack Andrews, he's 19 and he moved here from New York. Oh and his dad owns the new restaurant downtown."  
"Wait.. why do I know that name.." Derek stood still for a phew minutes.  
"Wait.. whats his dads name?" Derek asked concerned.  
"Gabriel Andrews, Why?" Derek's eyes widened.  
_"FUCK!"_ Derek turned around and smashed his fist threw the wall.  
"Derek.. Derek calm down, who is he?" Scott asked concerned looking at his alpha in this state.  
"When me and Laura where in New York, we weren't the only werewolves there.  
There was this family called the Andrew clan. They came after us and told us too leave. Laura wouldn't leave it alone and told them no.  
They got pissed off and declared war. But they were in small numbers, only 4 or 5. So when we where fighting with them, Laura injured the Alpha.  
And I just killed two beta's, and I looked over too where Laura was and this werewolf was going to pounce on her.. So.."  
"So you killed her.." Scott finished.  
"Yeah.. and it was the alpha's mate.. so he fled with his son.. That's the last we heard from them." Derek banged his head against the wall.  
"He's going to kill him! He know's he's my mate! God why did I break up with him!" Derek shouted.  
_"Wait.. you broke up with Stiles?! Is that why he was a wreck coming into school! Dude! Why did you do that too him!"_ Scott shouted.  
_"Scott, you don't understand. I was trying to protect him, from this exact thing!_" He shouted.  
"Well you've done a shit job so far!" Scott said.  
Derek turned round, grabbed Scott by the neck and backed him against the wall.  
"I didn't know they would kidnap him." He said threw gritted teeth.  
Scott was struggling for air, Derek dropped him on the floor.  
They stood for minutes wondering what too do.  
_"WAIT! We need too get to Deatons now!_" Derek shouted as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.  
"What, why?!" Scott said.  
Derek stopped at the door, and looked back at Scott.  
_**"Because, he can tell us where Stiles is."**_ He ran out the house, and Scott followed.

Stiles blinked hey eyes open. Where was he.  
"Ah, sleeping beauties up." Said a voice.  
Oh shit. Stiles remembered and tried to get up. What the hell.. He looked down his body, he was on a gurny.. Why was he on this?  
"Well, shall we get started?" Matt said from beside him, grinning like a mad man.  
Before Stiles could say anything, Matt had a knife in his hand. He slowly sliced open his top and pulled it down.  
"You sure you won't tell me anything?" Matt asked.  
"No." Stiles whispered.  
"Ugh, fine then. Have it you're way." Matt quickly drew back, and stabbed Stiles in the side.  
_Stiles screamed,_ shut his eyes, and tried too think of anything from the pain.  
"How about now?" Matt grinned.  
"N..o." Stiles gasped out.  
Matt sighed. But quickly retreated the blade, and stuck it into his other side.  
_Stiles screamed louder_ and looked down at his thighs. He could see his blood slowly pouring out of him, like a gravy boal.  
"Stiles, make this easier for yourself. Just tell me where Derek is." "Wh..at par..t .. do.. y..o..u. .. unders...t. . I'm.. ..telling..you..anything."Stiles looked up at him, tried to make some salivia in his mouth,and spat in his face once more.  
"That's it you little shit. I'm not playing any good guy no more." He retracted his blade once more and stuck the blade into his stomach.  
_Stiles screamed,_ then the darkness toke over once more.

"And he's not said anything?" Gabriel asked.  
"Not a thing, he's tough." "Yes, well we'll change that. Tell Douleur too talk too him when he's awake, See if he'll crack then" He grinned wickedly.  
"Okay sir, we'll crack him don't worry." Matt got up and went too fetch Douleur.

_"Oh we will ,when Hale realize's his mates gone, he'll go look for him and come right into our trap." He grinned to himself_.

**Okay, well I think that was better than the last chapter? I had fun writing this chapter actually. Hurt!Stiles, kind of a fan. Sorry (Don't kill me!) Reviews our helpful!**  
**Thanks for reading, New chapter up on: Monday.**  
**Jessie.**


	5. Take a breath and let the rest come easy

"DEATON?!" Scott shouted, barging into the vet clinic with Derek quickly behind his trail.  
"Ah, Scott. Bit early for work today?" Deaton popped round the corner with a smile on his face, which soon faded when he saw Scott crying and Derek on the verge.  
"Whats happened." Scott and Derek explained to Deaton what had happened with Stiles and in New York.  
"Well.. I might be able too help you. But it will take a phew hours too get it up and running." Deaton went around lifting up different spices and plants "Do whatever it takes." Derek said.  
Deaton looked over too Derek, and saw the same look in his eyes when he lost his parents. Damn that kid..  
"We'll get Stiles back, Derek. Scouts honour." Deaton smiled, trying to lift the mood.  
Derek's lips twitched up, Stiles would of said a sassy remark.  
_God, where is he?_

He was staring at a burnt down ceiling, wood chipping sliding off of it, like it had just been scratched by a claw or knife.  
Stiles felt a gut renching pain in his stomach. He looked down at himself.  
His wound wasn't as bad as It was before. Someone had recklessly done up his stomach with a needle and thread. But it still hurt.  
He tried to get up and realised he was free of his restraints. But couldn't move. He repeated too himself. Comon Stiles! Do it too get out of here.  
Do it for dad.  
Do it for Derek.  
He carefully shifted his weight of the gurney and tumbled off it onto the cold concreat tiles.  
"Ugh god." He hoisted himself up of the ground, with his hands still on the tiles. One by one, he moved his legs of the floor, into a standing position.  
He had too hold onto the gurney and start too wheel it down the dark, cold and damp warehouse.  
"It must of been raining." Stiles thought.  
He started too feel dizzy again, and let go of the gurney to hold his head, he didn't think it threw as he fell to the floor in a heap.  
"COM'ON STILES! GET UP!" A man called from the darkness of the shadows, slowly strutting towards Stiles.  
Ugh more people too come torture him, just great.  
Stiles tried too move away from him, but failed as the man grabbed him by the neck on his hoodie and hoisted him up, sat him on the gurney and put his hand out.  
"I'm Douleur, and you're Stiles right? What the fuck is a Stiles? I mean, where you're parents drunk when they named you that?" He mocked him.  
Stiles couldn't find the words too say, his vocal cords where dryed up from the lack of water, and were damaged from the screaming.  
"No Snarky comment? I thought that's what you're good for?" He eyed him up and down.  
"Wa... wa... er." Stiles breathed out squeekly.  
"Oh, you want water? Well, you're going too have to answer me one question though, deal?" He smiled.  
Stiles looked up at him, and shook his head. He hadn't come this far, too give on now. "Really? You wouldn't want the ice cold water, that slowly runs down you're neck, pouring down. Really don't want too answer me one question? Do you not want too hear it first?"He asked.  
Stiles nodded.  
"Well, all I wanted too ask you, is it really worth it? I mean, lets face it. Derek dumped you. Like garbage, in a bin. I mean fricking sack and burn man. So is it? Is it really worth it, too go threw all this pain. Just too save Dereks ass?"  
Stiles looked him in the face, and lightly chuckled. He was starting too get his voice back.  
"H..es .. one.. ore.. for.. e .. than.. nyone.. e...vr.. as.." Stiles choked out, and continued to laugh lightly too himself.  
"So that's a yes then." he questioned.  
"Y..yes." He gasped out. "Well, I did say i'd get you water. So follow me." He grabbed Stiles by the scruff of the neck and dragged him down the dark doors in the shadows too a small room.  
Stiles eyed the room around him. There was two chairs. A sink. and a bath... full of water.  
Douleur dropped Stiles beside the bath and went over too fetch one of the chairs. (a/n: If you don't like drowning torture, don't read the rest:s)  
He put it infront of the bath, and hoisted Stiles onto it.  
"Here." He handed Stiles a bottle of water. Which he drunk, but whats the bath for?  
"Good?" He asked. Stiles nodded.  
"Good." He stated, grabbed Stiles by the neck of the hoodie, and stuck him under the water.  
_He gasped for air, only to gasp water, Reaching out only too grab nothing._  
_Stile's lungs burned for air,Cold water filled his lungs, his stomach and sides itched from the cuts. Even though he was under water, he general instinct was too take a breath._  
_Which he did. He gulped the water in, and regretted it. He couldn't breath. He was slowly fading out of consciousness, when he got dragged back up to the surface._  
"GAAAAH" Stiles took in air as he came back up.  
"Know. Answer me this question, where is Derek Hale!" He shouted in Stiles, fully blocked ears.  
When Stiles didn't say anything, he dunked his head back in.  
_Stiles took a breath before he went under, and closed his eyes under there. He didn't struggle, he didn't move. Maybe this was for the best? As soon as Stiles, took a final breath under the water, he got hoisted up and thrown across the room, only too hit the wall._  
"FUCK" was the only thing he heard before everything went **black**, and the **darkness** took him once more.

"I've found him!"Deaton shouted.  
Scott looked at Derek, and they bolted for the back room.  
"Were is he?!" Scott asked concerened.  
"He's in a warehouse not far from here, it was an old cow slayter house, when it was shut down 3years ago because they where..." Deaton stopped talking and turned round too face them.  
"They where what Alan?" Derek asked.  
"Wait.. I know this isin't an apropriate time right now, but you're name is Alan." Scott asked.  
"Yes it is, now Scott knows not the time for jokes. Stiles is in serious danger. It was shut down because some bodies were found out back, half of there bodies missing." Deaton trailed off.  
"We have too get there now!" Derek shouted.  
"Heres the route,hurry up Derek. It's Stiles, he's not the immortal." Deaton said.  
Derek took out his phone, and chucked it too Scott.  
"Ring Isaac,and tell him to meet us at the house. And tell him too ring everyone. We'll need help." He said as he rushed off, going to find a trail too get Stiles back,

_**Someway, Somehow soon.**_

**Okay, I don't know. This chapter was shorter, but very effective. I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it.**  
**Now i'm going too go to be now, cause i'm knackered. Next Chapter: Tommorow.**  
**Thanks for reading. Reviews are helped!**

**Jessie.**


	6. End Chapter: Saved in the nick of time

**Warning! Contains, slicing of the skin.**

Stiles stared at the other side of the room. Douleur and another man were talking about him He tried too make out most words, but it wasn't good.  
The men turned too look at him, Stiles noticed and stared down at his hands. God he's given Derek loads of time, where is he?  
Douleur went threw the doors and the other man came towards Stiles.  
No more please..  
"You get up." He commanded.  
Stiles pulled himself up, using the wall and followed the man over too the back room.  
"Right, you're going too get in the car and shut up, got it?" His eyebrows furrowed.  
"Yeah whatever." Stiles mumbled.  
The man huffed and started too walk again.  
Stiles looked at him and the door, and decided too make a break for it. He was running too the door, only too be stopped by Douleur in his tracks.  
"Going somewhere?" He smiled sarcastic, he grabbed stiles by the hoodie and pushed him forward.  
"Keep walking." So Stiles bayed.  
They where walking for minutes until they stopped at the main entries  
We were about too get into the car, when we heard a wolf howl.  
FINALLY! Stiles shouted in his head. "Forget the car, get back in there. And hurry!" He closed the door, and pushed Stiles in.  
He dragged him along faster than Stiles could care too run right now. They've came it's going to be okay.  
He took him into this room Stiles had never seen before.  
It was a large room, with lots of boxes saying meat on them. There were a phew trash cans and a big machine in the middle. On it said metal cutter.  
Why would they need a metal cutter?  
Stiles heard another howl, and looked at how scared the man looked and laughed.  
"There going too kill you. They're going too kill you and theirs nothing you can do about it." He held onto his poorly done stitches while he laughed.  
"You know what. I've have enough of you!" He lifted Stiles over his shoulder and went over too the metal cutter.  
He tied Stiles onto the Board, and stuck elastic straps on his wrists and ankles.  
"This i'll teach you, you little shit. If I die. You're dyeing with me." He said.  
There was faint snarling noises from outside the warehouse. And several screams for help. "Fine, but they'll make you suffer a slow and painful death!" He spat.  
Douleur ignored him, and turned on the machine.  
Stiles watched as he started too move along with the boared down the machine.  
Well, this is it. Stilinski. You had a good teenage life. Stiles slowly watched as he moved down the machine, every move the board make, he moved closer too his death. Pretty scary thought.  
He heard snarl's from outside the door.  
Maybe I wont die after all?  
Stiles watched as Douleur took his top off and shifted into werewolf form. When was he a werewolf? Stiles thought.  
Com-on Stilinski you're not going too die! Stiles started too shift on the board, too try and wobble it off. But it was having none of it. And neither was Stiles body.  
As he moved, the second time. His stitches came undone.** "AAH"** He screamed. FUCK THAT HURT! He thought.  
He saw the blood match his hoodie as it seeped threw his shirt, then he turned his head and he was right beside the machine.. slowly..slowly.. going too his death.  
Suddenly, the doors burst open. And there's Derek Hale in full alpha form. God he still looks so hot.  
He snarled and slowly stoked towards Douleur , but stopped when he saw me.  
He whimpered and started too walk towards me.  
"NO! g..et him.. please." He said threw gritted teeth, trying too hold his stitches down.  
Derek snarled and charged at Douleur. Looked pretty painful.  
Scott and Isaac barged in, and headed straight towards me.  
But it was too late. The metal sliced into my side. It was cold, and warm at the same time. I screamed out, as the metal slowly made its way into my flesh.  
I could see the bloody spurting out of the wound, But the pain was too intense and he instantly looked away.  
Then it stopped cutting, and Stiles fell of the board into someones arms.  
He looked up and see Derek, He looked so scared. I tried to comfort him with a smile, but regretted it as I looked at my side. There was blood everywhere. From both my sides and my stomach. I looked up too him once more, and squeezed his hand.  
I was slowly fading out of consciousness, but tried too fight it.  
"It..s.. ot..our...fa..lt.." He muttered. He brought his hand up too his face, too caress it. Derek took instantly too the touch, and covered Stiles bloody hand with his.  
Stiles looked around too see the pack around them.  
He looked over too Jackson, so strong but secretly sensitive on the inside. And even thought Stiles would never say it. He was a pretty dead-on guy.  
He turned his head too look at Erica, My cat-woman, too my batman. She doesn't believe it, but she is the prettiest girl in the world.  
He looked beside him too see Isaac, so shy but so bubbly when you get too know him, he's a kick ass fighter. And secretly in love with Scott.  
He turned his head too look at Scott, What wasn't right about that boy? But he's the best friend anyone could ever have.  
He looked straight ahead too look at Lydia, So beautiful. Smart and funny. The moments I new her was the best.  
He saw Boyd, He's so cool. Avenger nerd, Loves supernatural. He felt like a brother too me. He was.  
And Derek, He looked up at him, and remembered all the good times together. Them accidental times Stiles caught him with his thumb in his mouth, them long walks into the forest. Hes curly fries where the best!  
And Stiles truly loved him.  
Stiles didn't know he was crying until Derek wiped away a tear from his eye.  
"I.. so..ry" He muttered.  
"Don't." Derek said, tears pouring down his cheeks.  
Stiles looked around and saw everyone else was crying. "The ambulance is on there way." Scott blubbered.  
"Scot.. A..sk.. Is..ac..out...al..read.." Stiles mumbled.  
Scott smiled and looked at Isaac, who returned his smile by burring his head into Boyd s neck. Utterly crying.  
"if.. If.. i don't.. ma..ke.. it-" "You're going to make it!" Derek stated. "But If I don-" Stiles didn't get too finish his sentence, as he started too fade into the blackness.  
He heard faint sirens coming, "Derek do something!" Scott shouted.  
"Stiles! Stiles can you hear me?!" Derek shake him.  
He faintly smiled and fell into a tranquil darkness.

_Beep.. beep...beep...beep..beep..beep.._  
Stiles blinked open his eyes and store at the room he was in, He looked too see 5 people around him wearing masks.  
"His awake, but him back under."  
He looked down too see him in a sheet, and his stomach cut open.  
One of the people took a mask and put it on him.  
He then fell into a deep sleep.

_beep.. beep ..beep ..beep ..beep.. beep._.  
Stiles blinked his eyes open once more, and saw he was in a different room.  
He was in a hospital.  
He tried too sit up but found it hard and saw he was hooked up too a machine.  
Damn hospitals. He thought.  
He looked over too see lots of flowers and cards at the bottom of the bed.  
And the memories came flooding back.  
He looked down at himself, and lifted up his top.  
He saw loads of stitches on his stomach and thighs. He touched his stomach and regret it, as it stung him in the gut.  
He heard people running up the corridor, and put his shirt back down.  
As soon as he looked up, 6 odd people came threw the door.  
"Stiles!"  
"You're awake!"  
"We were worried!"  
"We're glad you're awake!" "Does it hurt!  
"You're so brave!"  
"Do you want me too kiss it better for you?"  
"Guys.. I'm fine. Honestly." He smiled.  
Scott was the first too come over too hug him, "It's good too see you dude." He smiled.  
"THIS CALLS FOR A PUPPY PILE!" Erica shouted, as she crawled on the bed beside Stiles.  
One by one, the pack climbed on the bed either one or both hands touching Stiles. For comfort.  
Stiles looked over and saw Derek by the door, and he smiled at him.  
"You too Daddy!" Stiles smiled.  
Derek's lips twitched and climbed on, he shuffled most of them out of the way, so he could lie beside Stiles.  
Stiles turned round too face Derek and took his hand in his.  
"I'm glad you're alive." Derek said.  
"Me too, i'd miss this too much." "Yeah, I' missed you." Derek admitted.  
"I missed you too." Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek, and smiled in content.  
But was ruined.  
"Enough with the sappy shit and go too sleep." Jackson stated.  
They smiled and complied.

_Stiles hand still interlocked with Derek. All night._

**_Well, that's it. Well.. I might do a prologue. What do you think? I hoped you enjoyed this story. Even thought it wasen't as good as I thought it would be, but hey. I'm going too work harder at my next fic. Which will be revealed in the next week on the prologue. _**

**_Thank you so much! Reviews could help with what you thought!_**

**_Jessie._**


	7. Epilouge: Disorientated family

**Well guys, this is the prologue. Sorry It's been on short notice. I've had exams all week. Highschool is hard! **

**Anyway, I wanted too thank you for reading this story and hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Jackson Benjamin Whitemorre get your toned up ass down here right now!" Stiles shouted threw the hale house.

Stiles heard a bang on the floor upstairs ,followed by the door opening.

"What?" Jackson said coming down the stairs, not daring too look Stiles in the eye.

"Give it ." Stiles looked him in the eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jackson said.

"Jackson, I will count too three.. If you don't give it back. I will stop making you them creme de la creme pies!"

"What! Why?" He whined.

"1.." Nothing.

"2..." Still nothing.

"3..."

"ALRIGHT! Here have it back. Its stupid anyways!" He shouted as he dropped something on the stairs, and ran back up with a slam of his door.

"God. Teenagers." He said too himself.

Stiles looked too the stairs and walked up too the 4th step. He sat on the 3rd and looked at it carefully.

It was Stiles soft teddy elephant, old and washed but still cuddly and soft.

Bloody werewolves and there scent marking.. He thought back too that day.

The best day of his childhood.

**-Flashback-**

_"MOWY MOWY! Look at the ewephant!"A young Stiles shouted too his mother._

_"Yeah Stiles I see the elephant! Its so big!" Claudia gasped, playing along with her son._

_"Mowy, can I have the elephant?" Stiles pleaded._

_"Course you can! But not that one. You see we wouldn't be able too fit that in the house, so we'll get you a smaller one too cuddle with okay sunshine." She smiled sweetly._

_"Oay mowy!"Stiles shouted while grabbing his moms hand and walking up too the stand._

_There was a man at the stand, giving lots of gifts too kids and there parents._

_"Hello there skamp, whats you're name" He smiled brightly._

_"Stwiles." He stuttered out. _

_"Stiles! Thats a glorious name! What teddy would you like there Stiles?" He asked._

_He looked up too his mom, she smiled and hoisted him up on her knee._

_"Which one you want?" She says pointing at the different teddies._

_Stiles thought they were all pretty, but he couldn't take his eyes of the little elephant in the corner, a bit dusty, but it looked so soft._

_"That one" He pointed too the elephant._

_"Oh know, pick a newer one! That one's going to the trash!" He said, still with a smile._

_"Nwo! I want that oe! He said, and reached over too grab it._

_"Sorry sir, but he has his eyes on that one." She said sweetly._

_"If you're sure, here you are little guy!" He reached over and handed the elephant too Stiles._

_"Yay!" _

_"What you want too name it stiles?" She said kissing his check and looking at the elephant._

_"Eh.." He looked around, and saw the circus's name._

_"Pawl." He said, smiling._

_"Paul it is then!" _

_They spent most of that day, going round the toddler rides, and eating small amounts of cotton candy,_

_They also got a fish.. which died about a week later. Poor fluffy._

**-End of flashback-**

He stared at the elephant and smiled. He felt someone sit on the step underneath him, and wrap there arms around him.

"Hey." Stiles said.

"Hey" Derek said.

Stiles turned round and smiled at Derek.

"You want too know something" Stiles said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I love you so much. And if you hadn't of saved me from those werewolves, I would of missed this."

"I'll always come for you Stiles, no matter what." He smiled, as he took Stiles in his arms, and kissed his head.

They sat there staring into each-others eyes. Not one said a single word. Just stared with content.

"It's almost six. Should we get the dinner ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, or Scott will throw a tantrum." They laughed and went too the kitchen.

-Phew hours later..-

"DINNER!" Stiles shouted as he set the remaining plates on the table.

He took his place beside the head of the table. He heard the scrambling of feet hitting the ground.

Isaac was the first too appear, then Scott, then Boyd, then Erica, then Peter, then Danny and Jackson soon followed by Lydia and Allison, there hair all messy.. Don't know what they were doing up there..

They all took there places at the table, and waited for Derek.

Isaac, who was sitting beside Stiles, put his head on Stiles shoulder and cuddled into him. Stiles smiled and waited for Derek.

Soon Derek walked threw the dinning room doors, and sat his place at the end of the table.

He looked over at Stiles, smiled and nodded his head.

"Right today, we are going too say what we are thankful for. So who wants too start?" Stiles looked round the table and Nobody put there hand up.

"If someone starts they can have the extra bit of pie." Stiles said.

Everybody looked at each-other, then Scott raised his hand.

"Yes Scott?"

"What kind of pie?"

"Creme de la creme pie." He said hopefully, which actually worked because Scott's face went from confusion too utter delight. God sake that child.

He scanned round, and looked over too who put there hand up first, which was of course Jackson. Great.

"Jackson, you start." Aw's and damn it's formed the room.

"I'm thankful for..." He looked over too Danny for support, which he smiled and held his hand under the table.

"I'm thankful for, this new life that I have with you guys, and I just wanted too say ... ve...ys." He whispered the last bit.

"Whats that Jackson?" Stiles said.

He looked up at Stiles and sighed.

"I said I love you guys okay! Be happy with it!" He said and put his head on Danny's shoulder.

"Aw Jackson loves us!" Said Erica from the other end of the table.

"Erica! Shut up" Stiles said. Erica, looked down and started playing with her hands.

"Right, Allison you next!" Stiles said.

She looked up at everyone. "I'm thankful for, the fact that we're all so close." (She totally didn't hold Lydia's hand under the table or nothing ..pfft.)

"That's lovely Allison, what about you Lydia?"

Lydia looked up hopeful and smiled. "I'm thankful for everybody here today. I love you guys" She said.

"Scott?" Stiles said.

"Scott..."

"Scott for gods sake wake up!" He shouted and pushed Scott, so that he' fell of the chair onto the ground.

"What.. what happened?" He stammered getting up of the ground, back onto the chair.

"What are you thankful for?" He said.

"Em.." He looked around and smiled. "I'm thankful for Isaac." He smiled proudly at himself.

God damn that child.

Isaac smiled and kissed Scott on the check.

"Okay.. Erica and Boyd?"

Erica looked at Boyd, and grabbed his hand and smiled.

"We're thankful for you Stiles." Erica smiled.

"Yeah, you're are pack guru!" Boyd piped up, smiling to him.

There were several Yeah's and cheers from the table.

Stiles blushed. "Thanks guys." He smiled.

"I'll go then, I'm thankful for all of you guys, and how you are." Derek smiled.

"Expect for Scott, he's just stupid." He joked.

"HEY! I'm not stupid, all have you know I got a D in matheses! He said.

Everybody looked at each-other and laughed.

Isaac laughed, and petted Scott's hair.

When the laughter died down, Everyone looked at Stiles.

"What about you Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Oh well.. I'm thankful that were together, as a family. A disorientated family. But a family all the same." He smiled.

They all nodded and dug into there dinner.

Erica and Boyd, kissing each-others checks.

Isaac and Scott, rest each-others heads on there mates shoulder.

Jackson and Danny, chuckling at there own private joke.

Lydia and Allison, pretending not too look at each-other and smile.

And then Derek and Stiles, staring at each-other and knowing that his was there family.

A disorientated family.

But there family.

**(So there you go guys, I hoped you liked it as much as I had fun writing it.**

**I want too update you on a new fic I have started too write another fic called the Decision. I shall update my profile in the next couple of days whats that's about, But till then **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! My lovely people. **

**And live long and prosper! \\/**

**Jessie)**


End file.
